plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Zombie/Gallery
This is the gallery for Flag Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies HDplus flag.png|HD Flag Zombie zombatar.png|Decorating the Flag Zombie using Zombatar Ducky TubeFlag Holder.jpg|A Ducky Tube Flag Zombie in the pool FlagZombieDS.png|Flag Zombie in the DS version flag.png|HD Flag Zombie Flag-Zombie.gif|An animated Flag Zombie in the PC version DS Flag Zombie.gif|An animated Flag Zombie in the DS version Zombie flagpole.png|The undamaged flag Zombie flagpole2.png|The damaged flag Flag no arm.JPG|A Flag Zombie that lost his arm HypnoFlag.png|Hypnotized Flag Zombie Flag Online.png|Online Almanac entry SantaFlagNormal.JPG|Flag Zombie with Santa hat Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 6.58.04 PM.png|An unedited Flag Zombie in Zombatar 175px-Adventure chapters boss 11.png|Flag Zombie card FlagZombieJava2ndDegrade.png|Degraded Flag Zombie in Java version Screenerfd.png|Its icon Disgustedflag.png|A Flag Zombie after biting a Garlic BonusGameUnlocked.jpg|Flag Zombie in the Bonus Game BonusGame.jpg|Flag Zombie in the Bonus Game flag_zombie kungfu matet.png|Flag Zombie Kungfu Matet Plants vs. Zombies 2 Flag Zombie Flag Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Flag Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Flag Zombie.jpg|Flag Zombie zombie_tutorial_flag.png|HD Flag Zombie Tutorialflagidle.gif|Flag Zombie Idle Tutorialflageat.gif|Flag Zombie Eating Tutorialflagwalk.gif|Flag Zombie Walking Tutorialflagdie.gif|Flag Zombie Dying Losehead.jpg|Flag Zombie losing his head Flag2nd.jpg|Flag Zombie losing his arm 081.PNG|Two Flag Zombies on the front yard tutorial flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Zombie Plants-vs.-Zombies-2-by-PopCap.jpg|A Flag Zombie eating a Chili Bean Faint flag zombie.png|A fainted Flag Zombie ButteredFlagZombie.png|A buttered Flag Zombie FlagZombieSunbean.png|Flag Zombie affected by Sun Bean FrozenFlagZombie.png|A frozen Flag Zombie PoisonedFlagZombie.png|A poisoned Flag Zombie StalledFlagZombie.png|Flag Zombie under Stallia's slowing effect PotioneffectedFlagZombie.jpg|Boosted Flag Zombie Lawn of Doom Flag Zombie HDFlagZombieCostume.png|HD Lawn of Doom Flag Zombie PumpkinCameo2.PNG|Halloween costume Frozen Doom Flag.png|Frozen Lawn of Doom Flag Zombie 1Community_Challenge_-_Lawn_of_Doom_Piñata_Party_2018.png|Lawn of Doom Flag Zombie on an ad for a community challenge FS.jpg|A silhouette of Flag Zombie seen in the Lawn of Doom trailer Food Fight Flag Zombie foodfight_zombie_flag.png|HD Food Fight Flag Zombie Fall Flag Zombie.png|Food Fight Flag Zombie IMG 5209.PNG|Food Fight Flag Zombie in the advertisement for Food Fight event Black Friday Sale.PNG|Food Fight Flag Zombie in the advertisement of the Black Friday Sale Feastivus Flag Zombie HDFeastivusFlag.png|HD Feastivus Flag Zombie Valenbrainz Flag Zombie Valenbrainz Flag Zombie.png|HD Valenbrainz Flag Zombie ValenbrainzFlagButtered.png|Buttered Valenbrainz Flag Zombie ValenbrainzFlagPoisoned.png|Poisoned Valenbrainz Flag Zombie ValenbrainzFlagHypnotized.png|Hypnotized Valenbrainz Flag Zombie Springening Flag Zombie Flag Zombie Easter Char.PNG|Flag Zombie costume in (Springening A slowed down Flag Zombie (Springening).png|A slowed down Flag Zombie (Springening) Flag easter falling.jpeg|A dead Springening Flag Zombie falling Birthdayz Flag Zombie BetterHDBirthdayzFlag.png|HD Birthdayz Flag Zombie brainz.PNG|Flag Zombies costume in the Birthday Parties Anniversary Flag Zombie.png|Another Flag Zombie in the Birthday Anniversary PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg|A Flag Zombie in an advertisement of Birthdayz 2019 Summer Nights Flag Zombie Summer flag.png|HD Summer Nights Flag Zombie Big Brainz Flag Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEBIGHEADFLAGGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Big Brainz Flag Zombie's sprites and textures. Big Brainz Flag Zombie.jpg|Big Brainz Flag Zombie Stalled Big Brainz Flag Zombie.jpg|Big Brainz Flag Zombie under Stallia's effect Buttered Big Brainz Flag Zombie.jpg|Buttered Big Brainz Flag Zombie Poisoned Big Brainz Flag Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Big Brainz Flag Zombie Dead Big Brainz Flag Zombie.PNG|A dead Big Brainz Flag Zombie Flag Mummy Zombie Flag Mummy Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Flag Mummy Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Flag Mummy Zombie.jpg|Flag Mummy Zombie zombie_egypt_flag.png|HD Flag Mummy Zombie mummy flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Mummy Zombie Fainted Flag Mummy zombie.jpg|A fainted Flag Mummy Zombie 0320025806756770-photo-plants-vs-zombies-2.jpg|Flag Mummy Zombie losing his head ButteredMummyFlagZombie.png|A buttered Flag Mummy Zombie FrozenMummyFlagZombie.png|A frozen Flag Mummy Zombie MummyFlagZombieSunbean.png|Flag Mummy Zombie affected by Sun Bean PoisonedMummyFlagZombie.png|A poisoned Flag Mummy Zombie StalledMummyFlagZombie.png|Flag Mummy Zombie under Stallia's slowing effect Flag Pirate Zombie Flag Pirate Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Flag Pirate Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Flag Pirate Zombie.jpg|Flag Pirate Zombie FlagPirateZombieHD.png|HD Flag Pirate Zombie pirate flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Pirate Zombie Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Flag Pirate Zombie among with other Pirate Seas zombies as toys Fainted_Pirate_Flag.jpg|A fainted Flag Pirate Zombie Flag Pirate losing its head2.jpg|Flag Pirate Zombie losing his head ButteredPirateFlagZombie.png|A buttered Flag Pirate Zombie FrozenPirateFlagZombie.png|A frozen Flag Pirate Zombie PirateFlagZombieSunbean.png|Flap Pirate Zombie affected by Sun Bean PoisonedPirateFlagZombie.png|A poisoned Flag Pirate Zombie StalledPirateFlagZombie.png|Flag Pirate Zombie under Stallia's slowing effect Flag Cowboy Zombie Flag Cowboy Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Flag Cowboy Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Flag Cowboy Zombie.jpg|Flag Cowboy Zombie FlagCowboyZombieHD.png|HD Flag Cowboy Zombie cowboy flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Cowboy Zombie Flag Cowboy without hat.jpg|Flag Cowboy Zombie without his hat Cowboy Flag Zombie Concept Art.png|Concept art for Flag Cowboy Zombie, the only difference from the final version is that there is no brain on the flag, just the Texas flag with no white star Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Flag Cowboy Zombie among other Wild West zombies as toys Fainted Flag Cowboy zombie.jpg|A fainted Flag Cowboy Zombie ButteredFlagCowboyZombie.png|A buttered Flag Cowboy Zombie FlagCowboyZombieSunbean.png|Flag Cowboy Zombie affected by Sun Bean FrozenFlagCowboyZombie.png|A frozen Flag Cowboy Zombie PoisonedFlagCowboyZombie.png|A poisoned Flag Cowboy Zombie StalledFlagCowboyZombie.png|Flag Cowboy Zombie under Stallia's slowing effect Future Flag Zombie Future Flag Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Future Flag Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon FutureFlagZombieHD.png|HD Future Flag Zombie Flag4.png|Far Future Flag Future Flag Zombie losing its head.jpg|Future Flag Zombie losing his head future_flag.png|Hypnotized Future Flag Zombie Fainted_Future_Flag.jpg|A fainted Future Flag Zombie FFD7C.png|Future Flag Zombie in the seed selection screen (Chinese version only) ButteredFutureFlagZombie.png|A buttered Future Flag Zombie FrozenFutureFlagZombie.png|A frozen Future Flag Zombie FutureFlagZombiesunbean.png|Future Flag Zombie affected by Sun Bean PoisonedFutureFlagZombie.png|A poisoned Future Flag Zombie StalledFutureFlagZombie.png|Future Flag Zombie under Stallia's slowing effect Peasant Flag Zombie Peasant Flag Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Peasant Flag Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon dark flagHD.png|HD Peasant Flag Zombie dark flag.png|Hypnotized Peasant Flag Zombie Peasant flag zombie.png|Peasant Flag Zombie 2 flag peasant.jpg|Two Flag Peasant Zombie on the lawn j;klj.jpg|A frozen Flag Peasant Zombie losing his arm ButteredPeasantFlagZombie.png|A buttered Peasant Flag Zombie FaintedPeasantFlagZombie.png|A fainted Peasant Flag Zombie PeasantFlagZombieSunbean.png|Peasant Flag Zombie affected by Sun Bean PoisonedPeasantFlagZombie.png|A poisoned Peasant Flag Zombie StalledPeasantFlagZombie.png|Peasant Flag Zombie under Stallia's slowing effect BoostedPeasantFlagZombie.jpg|Boosted Peasant Flag Zombie Beach Flag Zombie BeachFlagAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 BeachFlagAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Screenshot_2015-06-05-14-21-54-1.png|Beach Flag Zombie Screenshot_2015-06-05-14-22-09-1.png|Beach Flag Zombie eating Fainted_Beach_Flag.jpg|A fainted Beach Flag Zombie 53051-Plants-vs-Zombies-Mystery-Series-3-Surfer-Zombie_72dpi.jpg|Beach Flag Zombie K'nex figure (note that he does not have the flag) Beach Flag Zombie.png|HD Beach Flag Zombie BeachFlag.png|Another HD Beach Flag Zombie Beach Flag Zombie Ice Bloom.jpg|Beach Flag Zombie in Ice Bloom's ice block Cave Flag Zombie Cave_Flag_Zombie_HD.png|HD Cave Flag Zombie Cave Flag Zombie's almanc icon.png|Almanac icon Screenshot_2015-04-09-18-31-16.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-40-20.png|Almanac entry part 2 Sem título9.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Flag Zombie Fainted_Cave_Flag.jpg.jpg|A fainted Cave Flag Zombie Flag Adventurer Zombie Screenshot 2015-06-05-20-21-38.png|Almanac entry Screenshot_73.png|Flag Adventurer Zombie without his arm Frozen Adventurer.png|Frozen Flag Adventurer Zombie Fainted LC flag.PNG|A fainted Flag Adventurer Zombie HDFlagLostCity.png|HD Flag Adventurer Zombie Zombot_Tomorrow-tron_in_Power_Plants_trailer.png|Flag Adventurer Zombie in the Power Plants promotional image Neon Flag Zombie 80's Flag.png|HD Neon Flag Zombie NeonFlagWithFlag.PNG|Almanac entry Almanac eighties flag.png|Almanac entry image (pre 4.1.1, glitch) Flag Neon Zombie almanac icon.png|Almanac icon Dead Neon Flag.jpg|Dead Neon Flag Zombie Faint NMT flag.png|A fainted Neon Flag Zombie Jurassic Flag Zombie JurassicFlagAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Jurassic Flag Zombie.png|HD Jurassic Flag Zombie Faint JM flag.png|A fainted Jurassic Flag Zombie JurassicFlagPoison.jpg|Poisoned Jurassic Flag Zombie JurassicFlagShrink.jpg|A shrunken Jurassic Flag Zombie Roman Flag Zombie Roman Flag Zombie.png|HD Roman Flag Zombie Chinese version Flag Kongfu Zombie Flag Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Flag Kungu-Fu Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon 185px-Screenshot_2014-02-07-21-44-23.png|Flag Kongfu Zombie kungfu_flag.png|HD Flag Kongfu Zombie Screenshot_2018-03-12-14-06-48-1.png|Hypnotized Flag Kongfu Zombie FlagKongfuShrunk.png|A shrunken Flag Kongfu Zombie KONGFU_FLAG_ZOMBIE_1536_00.PNG|Sprites (note the Mummified Bucket degrades) Flag Monk Zombie Flag Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Flag Monk Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Flag_monk_zombie.jpeg|Flag Monk Zombie PvZ 2 Kung-Fu World Day 22.png|Flag Monk Zombie in the seed selection screen Flag.Zombie.Chinese.png|HD Flag Monk Zombie FlagMonkShrunken.png|A shrunken Flag Monk Zombie Hypnotized Flag Monk Zombie.png|A hypnotized Flag Monk Zombie Flag Pilot Zombie HDCastleFlag.png|HD Flag Pilot Zombie Sky_City_Flag_Zombie_Almanac_Entry.PNG|Almanac entry (note he does not have a flag) Flag Labor Zombie Flag_Labor_Almanac.png|Almanac entry FlagLaborZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Flag Labor Zombie Buttered_Flag_Labor_Zombie.png|A buttered Flag Labor Zombie Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Token Zombie HD.png|HD Token Terracotta Zombie PvZOAE4bvhol.png|A Flag Mummy Zombie (Note that there is no brain on the flag) Miscellaneous PVZ2_ZombieValenbrainz@3x.png|Valenbrainz Flag Zombie as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers FinalWave.png|The 'FINAL WAVE' text that appears eed183007ca2227e7452d5be4303edb7.jpg|A Beach Flag Zombie plush